A Little Tag Never Hurt No One
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: The Doctor challenges Rose to a little game of tag! What will become of that? cute, fluff 10Rose, oneshot! SNOGGISHING! LOTS OF IT!


_**  
A Little Tag Never Hurt No One**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, not even the game Tag. **_

_**Note: This is it's own little oneshot, I loved/enjoyed doing it. I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play tag?" the Doctor asked, grinning mischievously as he moved closer to Rose to where she was sitting on the bench. Her eyes shot up at this in surprise.

"Um, sure," she replied gamely. "It's crazy, but you're on."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm 'it'," he teased as he continued to move closer still grinning, his tongue poking out, but now holding out his arms with a glint in his eyes. "And if I tag you, I get to do two things. The first is tickle you – "

Rose gave a little, high-pitched squeal (quite on purpose) and the Doctor covered his ears, blinking as she ducked him and ran out the door of the console room, the Doctor hot on her heels.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted as she vanished into a corridor, suddenly swerving left and into a room. The Doctor followed almost right behind her, but stopped suddenly in front of the room.

"Rose?" he called out, slowly peeking his head around in the room to see where she had gone. He saw a flash of blue as a door in the other end shut behind her. The Doctor grinned and continued on down the corridor. He knew where she was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"TARDIS," Rose whispered in the living area she found herself in. It was gorgeous. There were nice leather couches that Rose would just like to sink herself into (if she hadn't been running away from the evil Doctor), and a giant fireplace that was full of warmth. She just wanted to snuggle with the guy she loved the most beside this beautiful roaring fireplace… Rose caught herself daydreaming and blushed. What would he do if he knew? She didn't have anytime to dwell on it however, for the door opened silently and she ducked in front of a couch, knowing it probably wouldn't be the best cover.

"Oh, Rose?" His voice was infinitely soft and gentle… or was that just her? "Ro-ose, where are you?"

"He couldn't stay silent even if he tried," Rose muttered under her breath and the TARDIS gave a hum that sounded like laughter.

"Rose? I heard that. Come on out… or I'll have to stalk you like a monkey after its banana…"

The thought of the Doctor being a monkey wandering after a banana made her laugh and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Rose…" His voice trailed off into nothing.

_For an oncoming storm he's pretty quiet,_ Rose thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt something brush the back of her neck, and the next instant he was there, wrapping his arms round her and hoisting her up.

With a little squeal Rose found herself being attacked unmercifully by his fingers as she was gently and carefully tossed onto a couch, still being tickled.

"Stop! Stop! Uncle! I give!" she cried out, laughing as tears poured down her cheeks and she tried to roll around to escape his long and quick fingers, but to no avail.

The Doctor finally stopped and he looked down into her eyes, smiling tenderly. Rose suddenly remembered something. "You said two things… one was you got to tickle me – "

"The other was this," he finished for her as he leaned down, cupped her head in his hands and gently, smoothly and experimentally met her lips with his. The tiniest sigh (or was it a moan?) escaped Rose as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing the kiss to deepen. The Doctor moved his hands from her head to snake down her body, stopping at her waist as he rolled onto her with ease. Rose's hands were still linked behind his neck as he paused for her to breathe; not that he had any problems. As soon as she had caught her breath he was kissing her again, passionately and firmly, smothering her senses.

Rose had a dreamy smile on her face when they had broken the kiss, and so did the Doctor. "I like this room," she whispered as he smiled down at her with his chocolate brown eyes. She could drown in those eyes.

"Me too," he whispered back, licking her neck and nibbling her ear.

"That was a good game of tag," Rose said next, unsure of what else to say. It wasn't as if the silence was awkward. She shifted as his sweet, warm breath came over her gently and soothingly. The Doctor leaned back up to her face and smiled at her again, kissing her nose before once again meeting her lips with his, passion welling up.

"Little tag never hurt no one," the Doctor murmured against her, smiling.

And, Rose thought as he smiled secretively and his arms came round her, he was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
